The present invention relates generally to the field of telephones and more specifically to a telephone with an extendable keyboard.
A cellular telephone is designed to give the user maximum freedom of movement while using a telephone. A cellular telephone uses radio signals to communicate between the “cell phone” and a base station, via an antenna. The served area is divided into cells something like a honeycomb, and an antenna is placed within each cell and connected by telephone lines to one exchange devoted to cellular-telephone calls. This exchange connects cellular telephones to one another and transfers the call to a regular exchange, public switched telephone network, if the call is between a cellular telephone and a non-cellular telephone. The special cellular exchange, through computer control, selects the antenna closest to the telephone when service is requested. As the telephone roams, the exchange automatically determines when to change the serving cell based on the power of the radio signal received simultaneously at adjacent sites. This change occurs without interrupting conversation. Practical power considerations limit the distance between the telephone and the nearest cellular antenna, and since cellular phones use radio signals, it is possible for unauthorized people to access communications carried out over cellular phones. One of the reasons why digital cell phones have gained in popularity, besides being able to access the Internet, is because their radio signals are harder to intercept and decode.
Analog transmission, in which speech or data is converted directly into a varying electrical current, is suitable for local calls. But once the call involves any significant distance, the necessary amplification of the analog signal can add so much noise that the received signal becomes unintelligible. For long-distance calls, the signal is digitized, or converted to a series of pulses that encodes the information. When an analog electrical signal is digitized, samples of the signal's strength are taken at regular intervals, usually about 8000 samples per second. Each sample is converted into a binary form, a number made up of a series of 1s and 0s. This number is easily and swiftly passed through the switching system. Digital transmission systems are much less subject to interfering noise than are analog systems. The digitized signal can then be passed through a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) at a point close to the receiving party, and converted to a form that the ear cannot distinguish from the original signal. There are several ways a digital or analog signal may be transmitted, including coaxial and fiber-optic cables and microwave and longwave radio signals sent along the ground or bounced off satellites in orbit around the earth. A coaxial wire, like the wire between a videocassette recorder (VCR) and a television set, is an efficient transmission system. A coaxial wire has a conducting tube surrounding another conductor. A coaxial cable contains several coaxial wires in a common outer covering. The important benefit of a coaxial cable over a cable composed of simple wires is that the coaxial cable is more efficient at carrying very high frequency currents. This is important because in providing transmission over long distances, many telephone conversations are combined using frequency-modulation (FM) techniques similar to the combining of many channels in the television system. The combined signal containing hundreds of individual telephone conversations is sent over one pair of wires in a coaxial cable, so the signal has to be very clear.
Fiber optic cable offer another telephone-transmission method that uses bundles of optical fibers, long strands of specially made glass encased in a protective coating. Optical fibers transmit energy in the form of light pulses. The technology is similar to that of the coaxial cable, except that the optical fibers can handle tens of thousands of conversations simultaneously. Another approach to long-distance transmission is the use of radio. Before coaxial cables were invented, very powerful longwave (low frequency) radio stations were used for intercontinental calls. Microwave radio uses very high frequency radio waves and has the ability to handle a large number of simultaneous conversations over the same microwave link. Because cable does not have to be installed between microwave towers, this system is usually cheaper than coaxial cable. On land, the coaxial-cable systems are often supplemented with microwave-radio systems. The technology of microwave radio is carried one step further by the use of communications satellites. Most communications satellites are in geosynchronous orbit—that is, they orbit the earth once a day over the equator, so the satellite is always above the same place on the earth's surface. That way, only a single satellite is needed for continuous service between two points on the surface, provided both points can be seen from the satellite. A combination of microwave, coaxial-cable, optical-fiber, and satellite paths now link the major cities of the world. The capacity of each type of system depends on its age and the territory covered, but capacities generally fall into the following ranges: Frequency modulation over a simple pair of wires like the earliest telephone lines yields tens of circuits (a circuit can transmit one telephone conversation) per pair; coaxial cable yields hundreds of circuits per pair of conductors, and thousands per cable; microwave and satellite transmissions yield thousands of circuits per link; and optical fiber has the potential for tens of thousands of circuits per fiber.
Computer-controlled exchange switches make it possible to offer a variety of extra services to both the residential and the business customer. Some services to which users may subscribe at extra cost are call waiting, in which a second incoming call, instead of receiving a busy signal, hears normal ringing while the subscriber hears a beep superimposed on the conversation in progress; and three-way calling, in which a second outgoing call may be placed while one is already in progress so that three subscribers can then talk to each other. Other services available to users are: caller ID, in which the calling party's number is displayed to the receiver on special equipment before the call is answered; and repeat dialing, in which a called number, if busy, will be automatically redialed for a certain amount of time. Of course users have the ability to block their name and phone from being displayed on a caller ID display. Another popular service is voice mail. While traditional answering machines cannot take a message if a caller is already on the line, voice mail creates a second virtual line. While a caller is talking to one party, a second incoming call is greeted with a message asking the second party to leave a message. The user will then be notified of the waiting message.
Unified messaging and the arrival of mobile Internet services means Short Message Service (SMS), a mobile messaging service, will soon become the primary alert mechanism for users to check and pick up their e-mail, fax or voice messages. Enhanced Message Service (EMS), Instant Messaging (ICQ), and Multimedia Message Service (MMS) message protocols can be expected to grow in popularity in the future. The rapidly growing availability of WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) has enabled handsets to enhance the customer experience of reading and sending more messages. The arrival of the GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) family's next phase of evolution in the form of GPRS (General Packet Radio Services) will ensure faster speeds and boost the variety of mobile services available significantly. Mobile banking, M-Commerce, and customer service applications are also bolstering SMS traffic. The arrival of more advanced data services will yet again increase demand. During the First (1 G) and Second (2 G) Generations of mobile communications different regions of the world pursued different mobile phone standards. Europe pursued NMT and TACS for analog and GSM for digital. North America pursued AMPS for analog and a mix of TDMA, CDMA and GSM for digital. The Third Generation (3 G), based on CDMA technology, will bring these incompatible standards together and allow convergence toward a common standard for mobile multimedia.
It is an object of the present invention to enrich the user's experience of the mobile Internet by facilitating efficient text entry. As mobile phones and computers converge towards unified handheld communication and computing devices, text messaging is becoming one of many ways in which text entry on handheld devices will be employed. Text entry is an integral part of the way users interact with computers in general and the Internet in particular. Simple text entry is required to query search engines, to find contacts in a phone list, to send email or instant messages and to enter commands. The inadequacy of currently used methods for entering text is the major obstacle inhibiting the growth of a wireless web and other applications, such as, Microsoft's Pocket Word and Pocket Excel. A numeric keypad such as that found in most cellular devices is poor device for entering strings of text data. For example, to enter certain letters a user must strike a key three times. A QWERTY-style keyboard on a mobile device is needed to provide an easy to use and familiar text entry solution. Such a device will help the mobile Internet achieve its full commercial potential for communication of all forms including voice, text and multi-media.
Currently researchers are studying keyboard design, and the following reference papers are examples. MacKenzie, S. I., Soukoreff, R. W., “Text entry for mobile computing: Models and Methods, Theory and Practice”, (in press) Human-Computer Interaction. Source: http://www.yorku.ca/mack/hci3.html. MacKenzie, S. I., Soukoreff, R, W., “A model of two-thumb text entry”, Proceedings of Graphics Interface 2002, pp 117-124. Toronto: Canadian Information Processing Society. Source http://www.yorku.ca/mack/gi2002.html.
Current devices for entering text on a mobile electronic device do not facilitate the use of the keys by the user. In many cases the keys are configured in less than optimum ways, with regard to position, location or key shape. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these problems.
An important feature of the present hand held electrical device is that data input through an extendable keyboard works in conjunction with launching and using wireless applications such as SMS, E-mail and web surfing, as well as an enter-then-act device user interaction paradigm. An enter-then-act device is disclosed in U.S. patent application titled “Enter-Then-Act Input Handling” Ser. No. 10/165,598, filed Jun. 7, 2002, which is incorporated herein by this reference.
Current mobile devices can provide a user with at least three separate user interfaces: a first user interface for voice use, a second user interface for handset dialing and a third user interface for wireless text or email messaging, software and wireless data applications. Prior solutions have attempted to address the various user interface needs for convergent mobile devices supporting voice, data and text operation. The prior art solutions are typically awkward to use, often requiring new and unintuitive methods of operation, particularly when supporting both voice and text entry operation.
One solution provides a QWERTY-style keyboard with numeric keys. Number entry is supported via a row of buttons. Unfortunately, this user interface is nonintuitive for users accustomed to standard phone functionality.
Another solution presents to the user two completely distinct interfaces: a 12-key dial-pad and a QWERTY-style keyboard. This solution also provides two separate displays. A 12-key dial-pad and a first display is provided for traditional handset use, and a QWERTY-style keyboard is provided with a second display for operation with the QWERTY-style keyboard. Unfortunately, the inclusion of a second display results in a relatively large device. Additionally, switching between use modes is awkward.
It is another object of this invention to provide a relatively intuitive user interface both for text entry mode and for voice calling mode in a compact mobile communications device. Another object is to provide for a simplified transition between use modes.